


Dreams in Rome

by NxnsxgnorsDxmon



Series: Nunsignor Short Books [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bondage, Books, Cute, Cutesy, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit, Nuns, Older Woman/Younger Man, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pregnancy, Priests, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Team as Family, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unplanned Pregnancy, nunsignor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/pseuds/NxnsxgnorsDxmon
Summary: “What do you mean with this, sister?”“A trickle of blood dripped through my inner thigh a quarter an hour ago and I’ve been gaining weight drastically for weeks as I do eat strange food lately, besides the common nausea in the morning is killing me and the particular exhaustion in ease.”Years later after persistent hard work as devotional servants of God and the church along with arduous trials, blocking their way to the success, Jude and Timothy are finally earning their revered titles as they go in Rome to keep on with their ecclesiastical duties. Mother Superior and Pope. What happens shortly after when they're in Rome as the destiny breaks the news for them with something miraculous not only for Jude, but also for Timothy, himself? Is going the power of love and family to overcome the power and honor?





	1. Pregnancy News

 

 

\--- _13 th of March, 1967_ \---

 

Years after knowing one another ideally and working persistently not only on their platonic with somewhat unspeakably spellbinded feelings for one another, further, on their divine, golden Rome miracle. Years after devoting their unarguable efforts and aiding one another to accomplish ultimate success so that to be Mother Superior and Pope was one of the toughest tasks for them along with concealing the secrets about their secret affair. Secrets that nobody was supposed to know or hear of them at least. They were as sinful as the alluring forbidden fruit in Eden’s celestial garden as the serpent tempts Adam and Eve to savor from its insatiable juices of the forbidden fruit, itself. Eventually their wee secret was Judy was the first ever woman, whose Romeo of hers gave his virtue to her shamelessly.

A day after the fatiguing flight from Boston to Rome by spending the rest of their day in a private, nonetheless obnoxiously reeking of stiffing air airplane without missing their flight, the pious members of the clergy have already established in the ancient city with their luggage and being ensured with a compact, nevertheless, convenient and sufficiently expansive apartment just for them. Even if it was against the church and earning the judgmental, grotesque God’s glares, casted on them, it was the British compatriot who utterly changed the policies just for him and Judy only, due to the fact they were already intimate and they’ve been hiding these lethally sinful secrets from the rest of the world for years, subsequently allowing the middle-aged woman to share the same bed with him.

Whilst Timothy was seating on his hardwood, exquisitely lacquered bureau in the special room, linked with the living room as he called it his office which was the sole bonus to the property they possessed, he reclined on the chair and sipping a glass of fresh, lukewarm water as it liquid was encumbering underneath his throat skin, gulping it.

In the meantime, the scintillating sun rays dispersed through the widely open window of his office, consequently bathing the room in vibrant sun light in the wee days of spring as Rome’s spring was visibly sooner than Boston’s one, factly, the readily different locations of these both cities. The elating, eloquent symphony of the twittering birds outside encircled the compact, luxurious apartment the Mother Superior and the Pope were currently residing. Even the passing strangers under the widely opened window whether smiling, frowning or cackling, their chattering formed a choir.

At last but not least, Jude and Timothy’s apartment had a living room, office, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom with a balcony altogether.

Once the retro, obsidian phone commenced to ring, it caught him off guard as he left aloof the glass of water on the bureau, throughout grabbing the earpiece as little did he know who was calling him at the moment until the earpiece was grasped in his mammoth, milky as vanilla hand, clung to his ear and anticipating to response the phone call.

“H-Hello?” Timid murmur echoed through the earpiece, nibbling on the silken skin of his bottom, berry-coloured lip, gawking blankly at the antique clock that ticked incessantly, indicating the current time around ten o’clock in the morning.

“Oh hi, Timothy! It’s been years since we’ve called each other.” It was the aspiring man of the cloth’s younger sister Anna replying him jubilantly as a beaming smile bloomed on his berry-coloured, damp lips, whereas his heart raced.

“Anna! I haven’t heard of you for years.” Timothy evoked out in honeyed, cheerful voice. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, thanks! And how about you too?”

“I’m doing well too. I couldn’t be more honored for being a Pope, whilst my rare bird is a Mother Superior by my side.” Mirthful, hoarse chuckle zinged his lips.

“Congratulations, Timothy! You deservedly become a Pope as she is the Mother Superior by your side.” All of a sudden, an abrupt, curt pause followed by a brief, embarrassing silence arched between the both adults, whilst Anna took a drag of her cigarette, puffing grizzle dim as it overspread around her. “Hold on a second! Who is your rare bird? Are you having a lover when you’re still serving the church?”

“She’s rather an old friend of mine and she helped me a lot so that to achieve the dream of becoming Cardinal and then Pope as I owe her a huge credit for this help through the years.” A sarcastic, contagiously joyous giggle quivered his oral caverns as his fragile eyelids incessantly blinked like opening and shutting blinds. “Let’s not forget, I helped her and I’ve always supported her so that she can be my side in Rome.”

“Aww, I see! I bet she’s an incredible person.” The younger lady quipped with a content, mischievous grin, swaying across her naturally rosy-coloured, soft as velvet lips.

“She’s definitely an incredible person with a big, golden heart and undeniable intelligence. Thanks to her, look at me where I’m now!”

“I’m sure I can meet her one day in person. I mean, your rare bird, brother!”

“You can, of course! If you come here in Rome or otherwise we’re in London.” The British aristocrat said in scoffing manner, tittering quietly to himself as his younger sibling joined him in the choir of titters.

“I’ve a quick question, in case, if your instincts or hers chime you to take your life in much different direction.” Anna chewed her bottom plump lip as the holy man bobbed his head, thrumming inwardly, monotonously, affirming her exclaimation encouragingly to resume it by commencing with the question she yearns to pose it directly.

“Alright! Go ahead, sister!” He insisted emphatically.

“You know what do I actually mean with this! Like creating your own family and having your own children!” In the interval, the Pope nodded humbly, eagerly his head, listening attentively his sister’s utterance without peeling a single word, in order to disrespect her and show any signs of relentless, vexatious cockiness, lack of maturity and brashness, oozing of him. “Do you consider staying in Rome with your friend or otherwise go back in Boston?”

“Urm, that’s an obnoxiously tough question! I mean, I moved in the USA, due to a couple of reasons such as the war here in Europe, the beautiful, however, unknown land which God blessed it, besides with the interesting nature and becoming the first Anglo-American Pope with 2 homelands.” The rational motives why the British compatriot moved in a much different world than the European one, much different than his birth country, England, much different continent with unidentified for his vision and benevolent, enveloped in immense affection and unconditional warmness heart land were explaining what it convinced the ambitious, strong-willed man of the cloth to not reside his birth country. “And now in Rome with a spectacular Mother Superior, mesmerizing Mediterranean nature and vibes that gives along with ancient Rome ones would change my mind from going back in Boston where the patriarchy’s beginning for me was and finding the first ever true love of my life.” A sharp, begrudging exhale heaved from the top of his brittle lungs, surging its oxygen of his breathing organs.

“What do you particularly mean with all this, Timothy? You will stay in Rome even if you are no longer member of the church with your friend?”

“Exactly! I doubt it of moving in Boston back again since I can’t complain about Rome and it’s peaceful the life here.” His berry-coloured, luscious lips curled in a choir, chronically motioning whenever Anna was speaking or he eventually.

All of a sudden, vigorous, exceeding door raps caught him off guard, snapping him out of his whirlpool of thoughts as the member of the clergy flinched at first, biting his tongue unintentionally as he heard femininely disquiet voice whining in sore pain as Jude unbuttoned her wool, dark conversation attire of the clergy by wearing nothing else than her plain, cotton, convenient white nightgown, ankle length as she undid a couple of buttons of her nightgown sufficiently to expose her still appealing, smooth as satin, long as towers drop dead gorgeous legs as gore trickled down its own way underneath her inner thigh like a bloody, pungently stanching cataract.

“It’s up to you, Tim! Anyway what’s your old friend’s name? Just of curiosity!”

“Timothy! Help meeee!” Ear-piercing bewail escaped the nun’s naturally rosy-coloured, dry lips as if an ethereally eternal soul dwelled out of a mortal corpse, subsequently wandering freely around the world until it accomplishes an ultimate peace at last especially in its afterlife. Even when the middle-aged woman opted to keep it cool on outside and abide patient until her love interest finishes with the phone call, she couldn’t help but reclining on the wall, slowly slithering her spine, incapable of halting its bleeding from her core and the slight pregnant belly she possessed 4 months of after being intimate again and being successfully fertilized after reaching their climaxes.

“Speaking of your curiosity, her name is Jude as her real name is Judy!”

“Jude? Judy?”

“Mhm!”

“I like it!” Anna exclaimed plainly, whilst the man of the cloth got from the desk, growling inwardly to himself to go help his rara avis and check on her what was the genuine reason why her maniacal, agonized bewails boated in the background.

“I didn’t mean to be rude or something, but Anna, Jude needs me as I’ve to check on her. Take care!”

“Oh okay! Bye and take care, Tim!”

Thereafter he  readjusted the handset back, scampering up to the door, opening it until he was embraced by reclining against the wall his right hand, crouching down to survey the trickling blood of her core. Searing concern and ginormous distress plagued his cells as his parchment, yet young-looking complexion blanched at the dumbfounding sight. His rare bird reclining helplessly against the wall, sitting on the floor as dew of salty moistness pooled her eyelids, crystal, bittersweet tears gushing down her cheeks and mapping her porcelain, ageless complexion in translucent tears. Sobs and sniffles in low voice were emitted, covering with her elvish, milky as snow hands her tear-stained face as the younger man scooped her in a tight, warm hug shortly after scrutinizing the issue.

“Everything will be okay, rare bird! I think the best we can do now is to visit the doctor and check what’s going on.” Shortly after breaking off the hug, they did have limited time to go the most nigh hospital.

 

 

\--- ******* \---

\--- _A Quarter an Hour Later_ \---

 

As the members of the church have awaited beside the doctor’s office on the second floor even when the blonde struggled to tower the stairway to the second floor, fortunately, she had a helping hand, escorting her and diminishing the physical pressure that she was under.

What it flabbergasted them was they were in hospital in a brisk hike within a couple of minutes! There weren’t abundance of eagerly anticipating patients in the profound, long hallway of the grand, old façade until one of the doctors beheld the vulnerable sister of the church, accepting them momentarily in his office in a jiffy.

“Oh my goodness! It seems like you’ve waited for a long time. You can come in my office!” The elder Italian doctor instantly accepted the both patients which didn’t have even a peculiar appointment with him, consequently holding the door for them as they took their seats against his cherry wood bureau, throughout shutting the door and returning back to his seat, wearing a stern, welcoming slight smile, flashed upon his scabby, mildly wrinkled face. “Good day to you!” He could promptly tell Italian wasn’t their first language and then he preferred to speak to them in English as he mastered fluently his first foreign ever language for decades even after hundreds of foreign patients have already being in his workroom.

“Good day, doctor! We’ve been there for awhile as there’s a problem which worries us a lot.” At first Timothy and Jude greeted kindheartedly the doctor in unison until it was the middle-aged lady explaining the bizarre phenomenon she was being through right away, nibbling on the silky skin of her bottom rosy-coloured, luscious lip reluctantly, darting her caramel brown pools, fueled with anxiety and sheepishness.

“What do you mean with this, sister?”

“A trickle of blood dripped through my inner thigh a quarter an hour ago and I’ve been gaining weight drastically for weeks as I do eat strange food lately, besides the common nausea in the morning is killing me and the particular exhaustion in ease.”

“Oh! We need to ultrasound your belly for this purpose as you should lie on this patient bed.” In the meantime, the Italian compatriot pointed with his pudgy forefinger at the patient bed for the ultrasound test, ushering her to lay on it and await for the final results though the holy man’s jaw contracted at first due to the news Jude broke about her unbelievably unexpected symptoms. “In addition to all this, sister, I may be full of surprises for patients like you but you’re pregnant.” Meantime, when the Bostonian laid on the patient bed almost motionlessly, whilst her love interest was sitting on the chair on her right side, taking her petite, trembling of apprehension and murderous panic and agitation hand into his larger, surprisingly warm one, in order to alleviate her as its thumb kneaded the back of her hand. Their astounded faces gaped with slightly agape mouths directly at the doctor, who was responsible to scan with a mere eyeing the ultrasound monitor and ultrasound, greasing her four-month-old belly.

“I’m pregnant?” Little did the blonde know until now she realized the miraculous, celestial dream came true lastly. Being a mother in the midlife aspect of her life was one of the miracles she has always had a yen for, although she starkly believed for ages she was infertile and empty, incapable of bearing the love of her life’s children. “What are ya saying, doctor?”

“You don’t believe me?” A ruefully wry, husky chuckle wasn’t suppressed by the older man, who was performing an ultrasound test on his recent female patient as its graphical image of the monitored fresh life that was growing inside her with unidentified sex with a stark eye, whereas earning the squinting gape of the holy woman. “Here is the proof.” He maneuvered to them to glimpse at the monitor, noting a four-month-old baby inside its mother’s pregnant belly as serene, soothed smiles curled upon their lips as their hearts vigorously hammered in their constricted chests. Sheer felicity and genuine affection enveloped them.

“Oh wow! Don’t tell me I’m dreaming!” The nun whispered softly, wiping with her solely free hand the stray, crystal tears of indescribable, delirious glee the good news she just received for the odd symptoms that befell her not just for days, howsoever, for weeks and months. In the interim, the only free hand of hers rested on her pudgy, swollen belly, contemplating with welling into her eyelids tears the heavenly moment. The first moment of beholding her unborn sweet ray of sunshine not just visibly being guarded inside her, furthermore seeing it on the ultrasound screen, sniffling inwardly, joyfully to herself.

“You aren’t dreaming, Jude! I’m undeniably happy we will be parents very soon.” Timothy inhaled then exhaled abruptly as he squeezed firmer her petite, timid hand as he pecked a tender kiss on her cheek, emboldening her to not lose faith in the pregnancy.

“See? That’s your ray of sunshine which has been,” The Italian doctor stuttered in the middle of his caution when he hasn’t acknowledged his recent patient’s pregnancy duration by turning to them after staring at the ultrasound monitor. “For how long have you been pregnant, sister?”

“Urm, 4 months is my experience with all I did explain a few minutes ago.”

“Good! That’s the beginning of the second trimester as I can give you piece of advices since you’re pregnant.” In the meanwhile, the older man commenced with his lecture about pregnancy especially if they’re first for certain woman, aged whether in their young adulthood or in their 40s or even 50s, if they are sufficiently lucky to be impregnated yet. “And that’s perfectly normal for a lady like you to have such gruesome symptoms as they sound like gruesome if it’s actually a first pregnancy until you be impregnated again in the future.” After his lecture, the doctor has already finished with the ultrasound test, comforting with his velvety, soothing voice the future parents.

First and foremost, when it was Judy’s first time experiencing the bizarre symptoms such as food cravings, morning sicknesses, back pains, easy weariness were perfectly normal hints for an accurate pregnancy, Timothy thought his rara avis was ill and struggling not just for days as he believed initially until through the elapsing time, something urged him to look after her as she couldn’t and stayed in bed a half part of the day at least.


	2. Roma Amor

 

\--- ******* \---

\--- _A Few Minutes Later or So_ \---

 

 

Shortly after Jude and Timothy left the doctor’s office with not only consulting the doctor about the pregnancy inevitable symptoms, but also the recent news they figured out lastly for expecting a new family member to embrace within 5 months only, they fled the hospital in a jiffy by getting in Timothy’s cab on their way to their compact apartment.

Fortunately, during their imminent driving destination to home was safe and sound without any quantity of stress, nor turned radio music in the car as its elating, silver-tongued tunes jingled into their ears. In the meantime, the nun seated alongside the revered priest.

“Timothy, ya don’t have any clue how much is going to affect our reputation! Our Rome dream. How we are supposed to be parents and a Mother Superior and a Pope in the same time?” Mild vexation was vomited in her inquiry as his chocolate brown pools with the warmest chocolate glinting into them were darted to his path, warily driving since he wasn’t a keen fan of the high speeds as if it’s resembled a race.

First and foremost, the both devotional members of the clergy were about to be parents in less than a half a year and if they’re going to have a love child, on the contrary, the church has the ultimate right to deprive it from them and imprison their love child in an orphanage. That was the crucial reason why they were unconditionally anxious what kind of parents they’re going to be and is it a better decision to flee the church for better. For better by abstaining from celibacy, the vows they solemnly took ages ago and working on their exalted reputation they earned promptly by becoming a Mother Superior and Pope, due to their murderous hard work through the years. At last but not least, they have always hankered to become parents and being family people, although their lack of pluckiness to make revelations about one another and choose wisely what’s the best for them.

Their both alternatives were actually either to pursue their dream to the end even without having the fresh life that was growing inside the middle-aged lady’s bump or otherwise flee the church for better, consequently marrying one another these days and build their own future plans momentarily such as their honeymoon, how many children they’re going to have, their trips and everything else that affects their small, nevertheless, doubtlessly doting and full of surprises family.

“I’ve a clue, rare bird! Our Rome dream isn’t just being the revered Mother Superior and the powerful Pope,” In the interim, his solely colossal, creamy as baby skin hand drifted down to the sister of the church’s knee, subsequently rubbing its knee cap gently on circles, admiring its perfect shape of it for her midlife stage. Electrifying paroxysm and overwhelming shivers down her body of sweetness and pleasure sedated her bones and muscles, petering out their soberness and vitality. A benevolent, serene smile distorted across his lips, whereas the sister of the church’s plump, well-defined cheeks tinted sanguinely as its sweltering heat crawled underneath her vanilla, smooth as unbreakable glass facial skin. Their hearts raced as the vigorous heart beats throbbed in the blonde’s ribs cage, consequently surging its frequent pulses at her ears. “But living happily after in Rome and creating our own family with adorable children with the woman of my dreams.” Timothy kept on with his utterance, lowering his honeyed, British accent when he halted promptly on the red light, awaiting a half a minute until the traffic light changes chromatically its colours at last.

At the moment, the Pope seized the moment to turn to his right hand as their stares met, locking up her bashful, demure hazelish-brown irises in no time as obvious magnetism was connecting their linked irises.

“I’d like to know what the woman of yar dreams, Timothy! If it’s not too personal or secret at all.” The blonde mumbled persistently as her lip curled, finding herself lost into his enticing stare though the middle-aged future mother could feel her heart sinking. Heart sinking, due to the fact, her love interest, whom she has nurtured with their Friday coq-au-vin dinner nights, aiding him to reach the highest rank of the diocese and harboring impure thoughts and infernally ferocious feelings by tantalizing herself, and now confessing unabashedly for having a woman of his dreams was a bit too much for Judy. Or rather, arcane mystery that was distressing her for not acknowledging his crush’s name by directly stating it’s just the lady of his dreams.

“I don’t have such a lady with an exception.” Chilling silence arched between the both adults just a quarter a minute before the red lights were no longer red as they were temporarily green, keeping the drivers’ wits about having limited time to pass. The silence was sufficiently explainable what surprises may lurk in the vehicle just like firecrackers or rather already opened Pandora’s box. “Except you, you’re the woman of my dreams! I’ve always hidden this from you which I totally blame myself why we didn’t flee the church earlier and didn’t confess to each other what we exactly feel for each other.” In the meantime, the holy woman couldn’t help but allow her smile glowingly blossom like a flourishing spring flower in the wee days of spring, radiantly illuminating its genuine blazes and nature that was tattooed on it. “I’m really blaming myself why this didn’t happen earlier.”

In this moment, the middle-aged lady cupped in the palms of her elvish, milky as snow hands his cheeks, admiring his enthrallingly masculine, handsome facial features along with his benevolent, serene smile that was soothing her.

“Do not blame yourself, because it’s better later rather than never!”

“That’s indeed right!” Meantime, he turned to the other direction by resuming the driving process as his solely free hand was massaging her knee. “First and foremost, we should go to the church by resigning ourselves from it and be finally free whatever we want to do.”

“Aww, fool! That’s a genius idea, ya know!” The Bostonian exclaimed in scoffing manner as a husky in low voice snigger tickled the corners of her mouth. “How would ya imagine raising on our own a baby, whilst being the most respected people on this planet with the American president?”

“I hardly imagine it, Jude! A fool in love with you.”

“Aww!” She rested her head on his broad, muscular shoulder, contemplating blankly the directions he was aiming and turning.

 

\--- ******* \---

\--- _A Few Hours Later_ \---

 

 

It has been a few hours which were a whole episode, filming the reality whether of remarkable or not exactly remarkable events.

Remarkable event which caused tumult to the mass of people, who should say farewell to the sonly appointed Pope and Mother Superior as they didn’t want anymore to step on the most velvet, the most royal red aisle of Rome, being encircled by crowd of ordinary nuns and general populations, addressing them formally and applauding them. Once the mankind figured out the former members of the clergy has not only resigned from the church without giving further, more personal explainations behind their motives, further, they weren’t the Mother Superior and the Pope into the mankind’s eyes, it disquieted them especially the majority of them as they had higher expectancies from them even optimistic ones. Nonetheless, the blonde and her love interest explained their genuine motives to flee the church without being in farther details. At first, the eparchy was scarcely agreeing with their rational reasons to be no longer members of the clergy, howsoever, what it chimed them instinctively was to put themselves in their shoes as if they were head over heels in love with their partner, whom they served the church and its hallowed duties for awhile by collaborating and having these bewitching feelings.

Run-of-the-mill event as shortly after they’ve already successfully resigned from the church, they aimed to the grocery store to purchase some food, snacks and red wine as a part of their first ever romantic dinner even when the former woman of the cloth was pregnant in her second trimester.

As soon as they went back at home and they dressed up themselves in casual, comfy garments, the British aristocrat was in the kitchen, cooking their favorite meal they always share a prominent, platonically romantic moment- coq-au-vin. Meanwhile, the blonde was lying on the king-sized bed, being dressed up in one of her love interest’s old, nonetheless almost unworn, ideally concealing her vaguely visible pregnant belly and the stretch marks which commenced to naturally ink on her lower abdomen and hips due to the drastic gain weight all over her body.

The bedroom window was widely opened, allowing its nocturnal spring breeze to be invited in the room like a guest, tickling delicately the former nun’s exposed pale as ghost, porcelain flesh along with her wild ruffled lion mane of glossy old Hollywood aureate tresses on the pillow, framing elegantly her still youthful, enchanting facial features that were adorning her face.

In the meantime, her both petite, brittle hands rested on the small bump as her caramel brown orbs were transfixed on the extra weight area of her body, where it was the sanctuary of the fresh life that was being guarded and developing gradually safely.

“I can’t wait to meet ya, my little angel! No matter if ya are a girl or a boy, Mommy will still love ya to bones!” The middle-aged woman muffled a velvety whisper with her Bostonian accent as her long, slim fingers kneaded gently. Little did Jude know about her unborn child’s gender since it has been the first months of her first ever pregnancy ever in her entire life, briefly portrayed as a dynamic roller coaster. “I can’t wait to bring you in this world with the help of yar Daddy, hug and kiss you. Trust me!” She kept on with her monologue.

All of a sudden, light footsteps stomped in the hall until she realized it was her former boss, rapping on the bedroom door a handful of times, catching her attention in a jiff.

“Rare bird, the dinner is ready!”

“Alright!” The former licentious jazz nightclub singer got from the king sized bed, struggling sluggishly to seat normally by hopping up in the convenient, fuzzy slippers and walk away from the bedroom until her forthcoming destination, the kitchen, was already the room she has set a foot inside. “Mmm! It smells so delicious.” The former pious woman of the cloth evoked out in honeyed voice as the pungent, however, satisfying aroma of coq-au-vin quickly overspread in the kitchen and the hall, taunting her sensitive nostrils.

“It’s more than so delicious, Jude! I bet you will like it.” At the moment, the former aspiring Pope untied the apron which once armored his torso, in order to not mire his casual attires with certain food ingredients which are flexible to be stained on the attires, incapable of being washed ever again.

The dining table was already set with plates of served coq-au-vin dishes, glasses of mouth-watering red wine, a couple of candles, lit up in the middle of the kitchen table with a marble floral vase with white roses he brought Timothy, whilst the dinner was baking in the oven and Judy was in their bedroom.

When the former sister of the church stepped inside the sufficiently expansive kitchen, her caramel brown pools were in awe when she was embraced with the first ever romantic dinner they had at home. The perfect romantic dinner that is much better than spending unduly cash on extravagant restaurants or going to the cinema to watch a decent, romantic movie with an ending which may render them to bawl their eyes of a goddamn good cry. At home was always the sweetest paradise for them to organize their own romantic dinners, bearing a semblance of a first date with the vibes and atmosphere that was encompassing them.

“Oh my goodness! Timothy, what are these efforts that ya have put in doing all this?” After washing her hands on the kitchen sink and wiping her soaked hands in the clean towel, consequently he greeted her with a tender, feather peck on her cheek as a girlish, sheepish giggle was emitted. “Even ya haven’t bothered to buy white roses.”

“These white roses are not only for our home, moreover for you, my rare bird!” Meantime, the blonde was about to take a seat on the chair as the younger man helped her when she sat on it and pushed forward the chair until the table and her petite frame’s proximity diminished, leaving a wee gap between them. A heavenly beatific, optimistic smile crawled on his young-looking, pale as snow complexion shortly after helping her and taking a seat against her as they were about to share a remarkable romantic dinner.

“Aww, that’s so sweet of ya, Tim! Why thank you!” Her voice softened as velvet, when the former aspiring holy man gripped the glass of wine, throughout rising it in the air and ushering her to grab hers, raising a toast for a split second before to begin with the genuine romance. Her heart beats drastically ebbed out its vigorous frequency, directly pulsating into her ears like headphones.

“No need to! Let’s raise a toast for our first ever romantic dinner!” Suddenly they raised altogether their glasses of alcoholic beverage, thereafter clinking them as the glasses contacted, producing faint sound of collide until they gulped tiny sips of the red wine, savoring its scrumptious taste.

“But I can’t drink a lot wine, Timothy! I’m so sorry.” Shortly after taking a sip of the glass, pooled with the sinfully mouth-watering, elating alcoholic beverage, she started to snatch the silverware fork and pronging a handful of her dish, afterwards putting it in her mouth by munching it.

“It’s okay, Jude! You shouldn’t apologize for not being able to drink the whole glass of wine just because you’re pregnant. I fully respect your decision and the current condition you’re in.” The British compatriot accepted gladly the apology of his future wife, incapable to wipe off the serene, amiable smile that was dancing across his lips in a choir of radiance. “Have you ever wondered what we might have in less than 5 months?”

“My sixth sense tells me we’re expecting a boy.”

“Just imagine our little boy having your gorgeous hazel eyes, rare bird!”

“As if ya can see the male mini me watching ya.” The blonde said in jeering manner as the both former saintly members of the church couldn’t suppress guffaws after masticating a few bites from their dinner meal.

“Aw, honey! You don’t have any idea how cute is going to be.”

“It will be definitely cute. I can’t disagree with ya on this fucking genius idea of yars.”

“Or how about having a girl?” All of a sudden, Timothy caught off guard Judy as she choked after pronging a couple of chunks of the dish as it stuck in her throat, consequently coughing, sensing dew of salty, reluctant moistness drenching them within seconds. “Is everything alright, Judy?” He questioned concerned, getting from the kitchen table, in order to help her to swallow the bite by patting her back.

“It’s fine.” Then he returned back to the chair by sitting after she swallowed it. “A girl?” The suddenness of the widened hazelish-brown eyes kept the former man of the cloth’s wits about inescapable, blatant glee, oozing of her as it contoured her facial features. “It would be a miracle having a girl.”

“A little girl or rather mini Judy with your mesmerizing smile that just shines from miles.”

“Aww, I can already imagine all this, believe me! I’d bawl my eyes off if we had a girl with my smile.” Meanwhile, the former holy woman sipped the glass of fresh, lukewarm water.

 

\--- ******* \---

\--- _A Handful of Days Later or So_ \---

\--- _16 th of March, 1967_ \---

 

 

“ _It is the evening of the day_ _!_ _I sit and watch the children play_ _, s_ _miling faces I can see_ _b_ _ut not for me_ _!_ _I sit and watch_ _!_ ” The recent song that was freely playing on the radio in the bedroom was As Tears Go by the Rolling Stones as the vocalist’s silver-tongued, melodious voice accentuated on the lyrics, mingling with the guitar in the background as it floated in the bedroom’s background, allowing to diffuse through the widely opened.

The wee hours of the evening lastly loomed on the horizon in Rome once the daylight hours have already died, no longer showing any alludes of the daylight.

The middle-aged woman has been catnapping on the king-sized bed for a few hours as she was cuddling with her boyfriend and listening to songs which were playing on the radio. Strangely even English music was playing on the Italian radio. She was being encompassed by the loneliness and the Rolling Stones’ recently playing song on the radio. Before the sunset, the former Pope went to the wedding store to purchase a proposal ring in a velvet box, in order to propose his rara avis extremely soon.

Once he opened silently the bedroom’s door without causing any disturbance or turmoil to his right hand, he concealed behind his spine, grasping into a balled fist the velvet box, thrumming melodically to himself, relishing the radio’s music to boat in the background.

When the British aristocrat poked affably, faintly the older lady’s shoulder, in order to wake up, she suddenly stirred up and came to her senses by rubbing with her frail, petite fists her drowsy eyes until the vision was gradually ebbing its fogging blurriness.

“What time is now, Tim?” The blonde posed the question, muttering out.

 “It’s already seven o’clock.” The former aspiring priest replied plainly, stroking delicately the wild halo ringlet of sleek old Hollywood gilt curls, admiring her hair’s crispy softness that was contacting his adroit, delicate fingers.

“Oh shit! I thought it was five o’clock or I’ve been asleep for an hour instead for 3 hours.”

“It’s alright. You deserve rest anyway but I’ve something for you.”

All of a sudden, he demonstrated the velvet scarlet miniature box by crouching down past her as she thought she was dreaming at first, being lost in her reverie until it was too true to witness it. The proposal. It brought her a dew of moistness, flooding her brittle eyelids as crystal tears verged up to spring up into her eyes like a fountain. The caramel brown was sprinkled into glimmering awe, glued on the opened velvet box.

“I never did this and I have never been attracted to another female as the celibacy motivated me to be member of the church until I met somebody special. And this somebody special was you, breaking the curse of the celibacy as I laid my eyes on you since the beginning and I’ve never got you out of my mind.” Timothy began his monologue by clearing his throat shortly before that, nibbling on the silken skin of his bottom, berry-coloured lip begrudgingly, transfixing his chocolate brown pools at the pair of honey brown ones. “You’ve been always the reason why I never wiped off the smile I wear constantly whenever I see or think of you, Jude! When I was with you, I finally realized the priesthood isn’t just for me and you’re the only person, who is capable of persuading me to flee the church with you for better. You’ve always nurtured, took good care of me and supported me, regardless the circumstances and on which topics we might disagree.” Then he swallowed a solid lump, formed in his throat by pausing for a split second. “My ray of sunshine as a crucial reason of my smiles, my whole world which you’re for me, my entire universe you’re the reason why I do live, the love of my life who fascinates me, the most beautiful woman in this world since I’ve ever laid eyes on in the beginning. Judy Martin, will you marry me?” Crystal tears were rolling on her cheeks as the proposal ring slipped on the finger shortly after covering her mouth with her both hands as if she was on cloud nine after the proposal, sniffling quietly, euphorically to herself. Sensing sensation of melting heart due to the flabbergasting utterance which touched her.

“ _As tears go by_ _!_ _My riches can't buy everything_ _I want to hear the children sing_ _!_ _All I hear is the sound_ _o_ _f rain falling on the ground_ _!_ _I sit and watch_ _!_ ”

“Aww, Timothy Howard! What a marriage proposal? How I wouldn’t marry ya since everything wonderful has happened to us and ya did everything for me to be happy too, handsomer?” Afterwards she threw her arms around his upper back, pulling him in a tight, kindhearted hug as it lasted more than the usual as well, burying her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling inwardly the alluring cologne that laced his neck. “Of course, I’ll marry ya! More than anything I want to spend the eternity with ya and our unborn ray of sunshine. Yar the only reasons of my existence.”

“I-Is everything alright, my rara avis? You’re tremendously emotional.” Timothy muffled a caution, rubbing her back with his mammoth, doting hand, emboldening her to subdue the sniffles, allowing its crystal, bitter tears to soak his flesh and unbuttoned partly shirt.

“I’m not just emotional, Timothy! It’s too much for me. It’s too sweet and kind of ya for all this! I’m just incredibly speechless and yar the sweetest man I’ve ever met.”

“Aww! Do you know what, sweetheart?”

“What, darling?”

“Let’s marry tomorrow and hold a private wedding. Just 2 of us. For both of us everything.”

 

 

\--- ******* \---

\--- _The Next Day_ \---

\--- _17 th of March, 1967_ \---

 

The day after approached as swiftly as the shortest day’s sunset.

The former devotional members of the church have organized a private wedding. Just for 2 of them, celebrating, drinking, dancing and eating shortly after the priest finishes with his tiresome canticles, jingling monotonously into their ears.

Furthermore, they didn’t have any guests since they were far away or they were unconditionally few only.

On the wedding day, the former sister of the church was dressed up in a humble, nonetheless indisputably breathtaking white cocktail dress as its hem flared slightly above her knees and wearing pearl jewelry solely, whereas her lover was dressed up in a formal wedding costume, hugging his muscular, yet appealing body even if Judy was with a half a decade his senior.

They were standing almost motionlessly whilst the elder priest was chanting half-heartedly canticles as the blonde rolled her hazelish-brown irises at boredom, puffing a jaded exhale until it was high time for asking them:

“Ms. Martin, do you take Mr. Howard as your lawful husband?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Mr. Howard, do you take Ms. Martin as your lawful wife?”

“Yes!” The younger man declared proudly.

“You may kiss the bride!” The elder holy man jubilantly declaimed, whilst the older lady snaked her satin, fragile arms around his upper back, pulling him in a tight, loving embrace, whilst his both hands were cupping her ruddily tinted cheeks as he pressed his soft as satin, baby pinkish lips on hers in a hardening, steamy kiss and shutting their eyes, relishing the initial moments of being a wed couple.

“I love you very much than anything, sweetie!”

“I love you more than you me, rare bird!”


	3. Paris

 

**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for postponing to update this story since it has been a week when it was lastly updated, nonetheless here's the new chapter which might be sloppy at times. So bear with me! So much love for everybody! <3 **

 

 

\---  ******* \---  
\---  _A Week Later_ \---  
\---  _23rd of March, 1967_ \---

 

 

The week after not only they were already wed couple, resulting by holding a private wedding with no guests, but also phoning Timothy's family to announce them the news for the marriage and being no longer members of the clergy, Jude and Timothy have eventually planned their honeymoon to take its place in Paris.

Paris was the ideal destination for their one week honeymoon even during one of the toughest episodes of Jude's life especially physically. As a future mother, who is still through the dynamic, relentless roller coaster of nausea, morning sicknesses, weight gain, mood swings and food cravings, it didn't prevent her ability to have fun and cherish each authentic moment with her husband. Moreover, Paris was their romantic sanctuary to discover the city of the fashion with its enchanting landmarks, breathtaking nature and ambience which encircled them and the perfect venue for honeymoons by abundance of recently wed couples for a week.

Anyway just a couple of days before their formal flight for Paris, they reserved their own tickets without missing the flight in the wee hours of the morning since a big adventure awaited them. Big adventure by spending almost the entire day jailed in the airplane with galore of tourists, whose dream destination wss actually the same as their.

As soon as the both former devotional members of the church landed in the French capital as they have gathered their luggage, they found the most nigh hotel to book for themselves a room for the rest of the week.

At the moment the former Cardinal was hiking outside with his wife, holding one another's hands, squeezing them as the blonde's lion mane of glossy old Hollywood gilt tresses bounced in a choir under the early spring's balmy, vibrant sun, dispersing its vibrant sunrays below every surrounding. During their wander around the capital's humbly aesthetic, peaceful streets, the Bostonian didn't wear any stilettos, nor any taut garments that were causing any physical discomfort to her even when her small bump was scarcely visible.

Their nostrils inhaled inwardly the dazzling scent of recently blossoming bushes, trees and flowers which they have passed with every took step.

The sun was smiling at them by illuminating with its natural saturating light their exposed fleshes. Exposed fleshes such as their milky as vanilla, creamy as satin hands, their yet youthful, porcelain complexions and partly the Bostonian's still drop-dead gorgeous, long as towers legs which were ideally contoured through the thin dark pantyhose.

The middle-aged woman was dressed up in an ordinary wine red dress with long sleeves and boat neckline, partly exposing her well-defined collarbone and neck, whereas its dress's lacy hem flared across her lovely, round knees. Her petite, frail feet were shoed in obsidian black Mary Jane.

The younger man was actually clothed in a mere pale blue shirt as a handful of buttons were undone, giving a clear view of the beginnings of his hairy, toned chest. His lean, long legs were clothed in midnight black trousers with obsidian black Oxford.

Their dark, fueled with childish bliss and radiance pools contemplated their way as they looked up at one another's face from time to time even halting their walk, in order to seal their lips in a brief, sultry kiss and then keep on.

"It's doubtlessly gorgeous here in Paris!" The middle-aged lady evoked out as elation puffed from the top of her brittle lungs, inhaling the alluring fragrance of the roses, which were adorning the balconies' iron fences after passing a couple of grandiose, old façades. A beaming, beatific smile curled upon her naturally rosy-coloured, plumpish lips.

"At home is always the most gorgeous place, isn't it?" The British compatriot emphasized the last words in his rhetorical exclamation, emitting a jubilant, quiet chuckle.

"It is definitely the most gorgeous place for sure!" Jude replied through a cheerful, hoarse giggle, tickling the corners of her mouth as if an earthquake quivered momentarily. "Rome is our home." In the interim, she rested her head on his muscular, broad shoulder delicately as he flinched faintly at first, due to the fact, he didn't expect it at all. "Our sweet home!" She finished her utterance in a honeyed whisper, pursuing Timothy's luscious, pale-pinkish lips to capturee them in a brief, soft kiss as they stopped promptly for a short, sweet kiss.

"Yeah, rare bird! While Paris is going to be our honeymoon love nest." The former pious man of the cloth added as they resumed their hike up to the downtown, in fact, to take photographs in front of the Eiffel tower and somewhere else afterwards. "But I shall correct you."

"Huh?" The blonde mumbled a reluctant, bewildered cry, harmonizing her lips.

"Paris and our home sweet home aren't as gorgeous as you, Jude!" Meantime, sanguine pigment tinted the former nun's chubby, well-defined cheeks as sweltering heat crawled underneath her facial skin. "Don't ever forget that!"

"B-But I'm not that gorgeous at all. What are ya even talking about?" Her lips rotated in a pout, squinting her hazelish-brown irises at the monumental worldwide landmark. "I'm carrying our child and I got fatter, besides I bet I aged a bit." Pessimism lingered on her tongue as spitted venom from the venomous serpentine tongue.

"Don't talk like that, Jude! You're carrying our child as the advancing time makes you more gorgeous! Moreover, I don't care if you're as skinny as a skeleton or fat, I still love you and you're the most beautiful woman into my eyes since the first moment I've ever laid eyes on you."

"Aww, ya have been always the sweetest, ya know, darling!" Once the former licentious jazz nightclub singer was posing behind the Eiffel tower by being encompassed by swarm of tourists and French citizens, a bashful, girlish smile kissed her lips as her both hands clamped her entire face, when the polaroid camera was already occupying the former holy man's hands.

"Who's ready for photo?"

"The shy one."

"The shy rare bird!" Mirthful, husky giggle left her lips like an ethereally endless corpse, dwelling out of a former mortal's corpse. In the interval, the former man of the cloth joined her giggle as their masculine and feminine voices interweaved altogether in a symphony.  "Come on, Jude! Just smile for me and relax!" He opted to encourage her to not being sheepish at all.

"I'm trying to." Meantime, her smile drastically changed from sheepish, girlish to coyly hypnotizing, glamorous by cradling her rosy-coloured, soft lips. The former man of the cloth snapped a couple of photographs of his wife, posing in front of the Eiffel tower. 

 

\---  ******* \---  
\---  _Later Tonight_ \---  
  
  


As soon as the wee hours of the evening approached unlike the already dead daylight ones, Judy and Timothy got back in their booked hotel room after spending almost the entire day outdoors by beholding the Eiffel tower, going on a quiet cafeteria and visiting a few shops, in case if they like something to purchase it, subsequently collecting it as piece of memory from their remarkable honeymoon.

Even when it was high time for dinner, the older lady wasn't actually peckish at all. In the meanwhile, Judy was wearing nothing else than her memorable bloody red satin slip, which hugged exquisitely her mildly pudgy figure.

The British aristocrat was sitting on the leather, convenient ottoman by having a glass of mouth-watering, insatiable white wine, whereas Judy was studying her petite frame in the sufficiently large sized mirror, clung to the wall.

At the moment, her elvish, creamy as baby skin hands tipped her tiny pregnant belly with her fingertips, squinting up in scrutiny each dubious body part that earned her prompt attention, taking her time to ponder.

The scintillating, esthetically pale moon hung over in the nocturnal, ebon sky, being outnumbered by the hive of incessantly shimmering stars. The light spring breeze gently blew like cigarette dim, wafting briskly.

Quietness arched in the evening hours of the French capital.

"Oh fucking God! My appetite is suicidal." The blonde belated a mutter, curling her naturally rosy-coloured, soft lips, whilst her caramel brown pools inspected every muscle of hers.

"Aren't you actually hungry at last, rare bird?" The once holy priest enquired as immense concern was accentuating his enquiry, due to the blonde's complaints, without averting his warm chocolate brown orbs from her yet appealing figure and the gorely red nightie which was her armor. "We can order some food for ourselves."

"Nah, thank ya! My appetite is yearning for something else." The middle-aged future mother stepped out of the mirror by ambling up in seductive gait up to Timothy, in order to tempt him as he almost chocked with the sipped wee gulp of the scrumptious white wine. "Are ya fine?" Her petite, sufficiently potent hand swatted his upper back, emboldening the consumed liquor gush down moderately without causing him further bids.

"Yes, I'm finally." He quirked his thick eyebrow, taking her hand into his larger, amusingly warm, consequently lifting it up to his lips, grazing her fragile knuckles in a velvet peck. "What is your appetite rather yearning for?" He left the glass of white wine aloof on tbe table, whilst the Bostonian sat on his lap, straddling it with her sitting posture.

"Yar supposed to know." In the meantime, Judy's wet tongue pivoted greedily, gamely her lips as Timothy's wine-stained breath barely brushed her facial skin, pinching it. The palms of her petite, secure hands cupped his cheeks as her fingers traced warily his well-defined cheeks, admiring his inescapable handsomeness, which she was being exceedingly hexed. Her lips scarcely greased his, nuzzling her nose tip against his. "I'm thirsting for something else. Screw ordering any food or drinks!" She momentarily silenced the former aspiring Monsignor with a soft, deep steamy kiss as their eyelids shut like blinds, flapping their long, ebony eyelashes in the slits' shaped eyelids. "How about ya too, sweetie?"

"Not at all when it comes up to being hungry and thirsty. In different ways." In the interval, the younger man's muscly, strong arms were bracing in a scooped warm, wet hug his rare bird.

"I'm pleased to hear this yar capable of changing yar mind." All of a sudden, her lips pressed on his in a hardening, sensual kiss as one of his hands managed up to her halo ringlet of silky aureate curls by raking and twirling them between his fingers, admiring its crispy softness. As their kisses escalated to ferocious, their wet tongues commened dueling against each other until the former sister of the church plugged hers into his mouth, deepening into a French kiss.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" The blonde muffled an inward, sensual moan, anticipating her husband to taste her juices and thereafter their skins to link as one as her hands lowered to his shirt, in order to unbutton each button until its cotton fabric peeled off his toned torso like a snake skin. Meanwhile, the younger man's hands drifted down to her waist. "I fucking need ya right away." Muffled, velvety whisper touched her lips as she cocked back her head as soon as his lips slithered from hers, following its swan curve down to her neck by peppering it with feather, tender kisses until they escalated up to using technically his firm, yet ivory teeth to nibble the back of her accessibly pale as ghost neck. Uncontrollable, reckless groans and moans floated in the background.

In the interim, his fingers peeled off her spaghetti slip's straps delicately, relishing the sensation of the attire being discarded within seconds gradually until the nightie's brassiere leaked the blonde's full, round breasts with her sensitive, mauve erected nipples.

Once Timothy's lips lowered to her bosom, he wrapped them circa one of her mauve, vulnerable areolas by suckling it even using his tongue, circling it as Jude arched her neck, whereas her head was cocked back. They were perhaps doing wonders to one another not just physically, further mentally and tantalizing each other with what they haven't achieved through the years even before Jude's first spontaneous pregnancy that changed her life upward without any doubt. At the moment, her hands ran all over his muscly, hairy chest as soon as his shirt was discarded, lying motionlessly, bluntly on the ground, admiring it underneath her touch. 

"Oh hell yeah! All I need is now yar mouth between my legs, besides feeling yar skin inside my core." His other hand cupped her other breast in the palm of his smooth hands, massaging it as beneath the palm's touch he could feel the hardness of her mauve, sore nipple. 

When they got rid off their garments by tossing them carelessly on the floor and the former pious priest lifted up in a bridal lift his wife, throughout she spread widely her legs, giving him a better access to her labia and hard clit as one of his hands pawed her inner thigh, whilst his solely free hand's fingers fondled her labia as his tongue circled her bundle of nerves even nipping it aggressively with his firm teeth, enforcing her intense bewails in pleasure to boat in the reserved hotel room.

"Oh fucking Christ! Yar incredible." The former sister of the church didn't pay any attention to her cuss, factly, she was enjoying the erotic moment by playing with her husband's chestnut hair. 

In the meanwhile, the younger man kneaded with a thumb the bundle of nerves as electrifying shivers and paroxysm sedated her muscles and bones, feeling her knees weak as if its stamina ebbed off. Their eyes fluttered shut and after teasing her clit, the former holy woman dangled her legs around her husband's waist as they were clung to one another, taking their time to admire one another's facial features until Judy was ready. 

"You're the handsomest man I've ever laid my eyes on." The Bostonian deadened a soft, steamy whisper, locking up the pair of chocolate brown pools. 

"You're actually the beauty here!" At the moment, Jude's satin arms were snaked around his upper back for support as a smug, mischievous grin crawled haphazardly on her porcelain, still young-looking complexion. Warmness and pride enveloped her flimsy heart as it hammered vigorously into her ribs cage. The British compatriot's both mammoth, protective hands were clawing her hips.

All of a sudden, the older woman positioned the hard rock member at her entrance as the initial thrusts were vaguely slow even painful since it has been almost a week since they've made love to one another. Sultry moans and soreful groans escaped their lips as they were heaved from the top of their lungs until the thrusts were quicker, louder without any inhibitions. 

First and foremost, every surrounding even passing stranger under their hotel room's balcony was oblivious for them, besides with the hotel owners and its customers that paced in the profound, long hallways in the wee hours of the night. Second, the blonde arched her neck synchronically by throwing back her head along with her lion mane of sleek old Hollywood golden tresses tickling the curve of her spine. Their eyelids were tightly shut as she scrapped with her sufficiently long, manicured in crimson red forenails his toned, coated in perspiration back, thus leaving marks of her savage marks all over his back. They could hardly take a split second to breath adequately. 

"Oh fucking God, sweetheart! Don't stop!" The former woman of the cloth insisted, scarcely being able to keep her tongue behind her teeth, overlooking what her vocabulary produced in a single sentence, whereas she was rotating incessantly her hips as their inner thighs were grinding altogether in a choir with the bed springs altogether. "Fuck my brains out!"

"Oh God! You're so tight, rara avis!" Even the British aristocrat couldn't control his language as their climaxes were approaching by shifting up one of his hands up to her breasts, cupping its fullness.

"Oh Jesus Christ!"

After a couple of coarses thrusts, they reached successfully their climaxes by rolling on the king-sized bed's velvet blanket as the blonde was pinning her husband, her full, round breasts brushing his stark, hairy torso, panting sluggishly.

"Oh fucking God! That was awesome." Judy confessed, nibbling on the silken skin of her bottom, mauve lip. The both former devotional members of the clergy verged to fall asleep without thinking twice and moving any single muscle.

"I can't agree more!" Thereafter Jude moved her lips up to his by capturing them in a hardening, steamy kiss just seconds before losing control over her body lastly. "I love ya so much, Tim! You're making me the happiest woman alive."

A hoarse, rejoicing snicker wasn't suppressed by Timothy as his both arms were clasped around her waist, seconds before peeling a word. "I love you much more than anything, rare bird!" Meantime, he tucked a couple of stray, wild honey curls behind her tiny, sensitive ear as he stroke delicately her cheek with his solely free hand. "I'm honored to be the only man, who is able to make you the happiest woman, because you're rather the one that makes me tremendously blissful to bones."

 

 

 


	4. Family Dinner

 

\---  *******  ---

\---  _A Week Later or So_  ---

\---  _29th of March, 1967_  ---

 

After the recently wed couple's honeymoon in Paris, they got back at their home as Timothy's family such as his younger sister Anna, his older brothers Edward and Abraham, besides his mother, Margaret are going to pay a visit to the Howards' apartment by having a family dinner altogether.

First and foremost, during the first months of the former sister of the church's pregnancy, she slightly struggled with cleaning the rooms on her own such as dusting the furniture, which sunk in filth and vacuuming the floors. Nevertheless, the younger man participated emphatically in their housework as it didn't take them more than a handful of hours.

As soon as the evening hours elapsed, whereas the daylight ones already died in the limbo, Jude and Timothy went directly to the airport, in order to welcome the former aspiring Monsignor's family. The former devotional members of the church spent a quarter an hour, anticipating agitatedly the big family.

On one hand, the blonde was agitated how her husband's family is going to treat her, besides are they going to approve and like her as well. Whilst on other hand, in Timothy's case, his unconditional agitation was reckoned in how his mother and siblings will behave in front of his rare bird and will they like her.

Galore of questions whirled in their whirlpool of thoughts especially when they were mostly agitated and mildly nervous in the same time.

What the both sides have a yen more than anything was actually Jude to be approved and well-liked from each family member especially Margaret.

"Come on! This flight takes forever for them to establish here." The British compatriot bleated in a huff as his chocolate brown orbs, lowered impatiently to his watch as he chewed his lip. Meantime, his heart vigorously throbbed into his muscular, contracted chest in anticipation.

"Just be a bit more patient, sweetie! There's something delaying them which might makes sense." The middle-aged lady rested one of her hands on her bump, whilst her solely free, frail arm was dangled around her husband's broad, muscular shoulder. An ivory, emphatically optimistic smile curled upon her naturally mauve, soft as velvet lips. "But there are things, which are worth for worrying rather than these petty issues, bickering with yar patience." She resumed her utterance in alleviating voice as her petite, smooth as satin hand rubbed   loi ůpů his upper back, emboldening him to calm his nerves.

"For example, will my mother and siblings approve you and accept you as a part of our lovely family, right?" In the interim, the blonde bobbed her head in agreement as she wedged reluctantly her lips in a pensive purse. "Aww, Jude! Never keep it in your mind that you will be rejected by either of them! I'm completely certain they will like you, which means they are going to instantly accept you." 

"I hope so." Pessimism tugged her tongue once she spilled it like venom from the serpentine, laced in lethal, agonizing poison tongue. "At least, I bet yar mothar is open-minded enough to embrace the fact I'm yar wife."

"It's alright, rare bird! You shouldn't be concerned what the others think of our relationship and also my mother is open-minded. She will be totally fine with our age gap which is just 10 years only."

All of a sudden, the both once hallowed priest and nun heard chattering with firm British accents, they immediately recognized by being caught off guard by the horde of adults. 

Eventually Anna, Timothy's younger sister was actually in the beginning of her 30s with neck length chestnut bob hair, followed by hazelish-brown pigments, pigmenting her piercing as arrows eyes. The younger woman possessed pale as ghost skin tone with naturally rosy-coloured lips. The brunette was usually dressed up in floral, convenient garments, guarding her slender body built. She wasn't tall at all, factly, her height was measured in 5'4 only. At last but not least, Anna was professionally a psychologist.

Whereas the former ambitious holy man's older brother, John was actually in his late 30s with dark chestnut hair as its darker hues pigmented his hair. His pools were naturally tinted chocolate brown. Especially in the warmest chocolate brown tinge. He was mildly taller than his brother with an inch only. Furthermore his skin color was palish. Meanwhile, John was a widower with a daughter unlike Anna and Daniel, who were still happily married to their spouses with a few children. 

Daniel was approximately John's age though they had a year and a half difference solely. First and foremost, his short hair was tined light brown as his natural eye color was eventually caramel brown. The most vibrant caramel. His pale-pinkish lips were as thin as flute's stings. The older man was an accountant and he has always yearned to meet in person his younger brother's wife since he's heard abundance of nice things about her especialyl via the phone calls, which he had with Timothy. The compliments behind the former licentious jazz nightclub singer's back such as she's a formidably, unspeakably marvelous cook as her mouth-watering dishes never disappointed the former saint man of the cloth, besides she was unspeakably stunning for her age and scarcely showing any signs of the relentlessly aging process that was doubtlessly inescapable. Even the other compliments behind Jude's back were that she's been always loyal, caring and loving friend for years and suddenly turning out they've been haphazardly more than just friends by having a baby shortly after they situated in Rome to pursue and accomplish lastly their divine dreams, wearing revered titles of a Mother Superior and a Pope. 

Whilst the elder lady was in the beginning of her 70s as she used to be a veteran nurse in the British hospitals, saving valuable human lives for decades until she retired in her late 60s. Margaret possesses actually halo ringlet of sleek chestnut with grizzly nuances, pigmenting her tresses that cascaded her upper back. The former nurse was a widow for a handful of decades after losing her husband, Jonathan due to a skin cancer which was the least predictable incident that have befallen the Howards. At last but not least, the veteran nurse was always dressed in exquisitely elegant attires in pale colours to rejuvenate her physical apperrance as they finely hugged her leanly floppy petite figure. 

"Hey! Look who are coming!" The middle-aged lady evoked out as if she was in seventh heaven as she squeezed her husband's mammoth, creamy as satin hand, ushering him to get from the bench and approach the hive of adults. A beaming, kindhearted smile honed up in the corner of her lips, sensing her heart racing, due to the humongous elation as it built its bricks inside her petite frame. 

"I can guess it's them." The younger man replied euphorically, whilst Anna, Margaret and John eagerly spread their arms in the air, in order to scoop their hosts in a tight, welcoming hug. In the meanwhile, Daniel's piercing, fiendish caramel brown pools were transfixed on the blonde in awe, admiring each feature of hers. His berry-coloured lips seized in a begrudging, diabolic purse. 

"Aww, look at my amazing son and his astonishing wife!" The veteran nurse squealed ecstatically, when she scooped in a warm, heartmelting hug her. "Look at you, honey! It has been ages since we've seen each other, if I'm correct."

"I missed you so much, mom! And it's true it has been ages since we've seen each other, unfortunately." 

"Hi! I'm Timothy's younger sister, Anna! It's nice to meet you." In the interval, the brunette offered her hand for a handshake, offering a sympathetic, radiant smile, flashed upon her youthful, parchment complexion. 

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, Anna! I'm Judy." Shortly after the brief handshake between the both women, then the psychologist introduced her own older siblings to the former pious holy woman. "And Judy, those are my and Timothy's older brothers, Daniel and John!"

"It's nice to meet you, Judy! We've heard a lot of nice things about you from Tim!" John peeled a word as his lips curled, bowing his head moments before their handshake since he has ginormous respect for the ladies even when he doesn't wear any type of a hat.

"Yeah! According to my brother's words, you're a blow minding lady with amazing cooking skills and being a loyal friend of Tim for years." Suddenly these overwhelming words caused to the Bostonian's chubby, well-defined cheeks to being tinted sanguinely as unbearably stifling heat crept underneath her facial skin in embarrassment. "Anyway it's my huge pleasure to meet you!"

"That's so kind of ya, Daniel! Thank ya and it's a pleasure to meet ya!" 

When the Howards' younger heirs and Jude introduced to one another, consequently it was high time Margaret and Jude to shake each other's hands.

"And mom, that's my spectacular wife Jude!"

"Oh! I've finally the chance to meet you, Judy, you know! My son always talks about you, during our phone conversations whether when you used to be in Briarcliff or the last days." The elder lady snaked her floppy, doting arms around her daughter-in-law's back, pulling her in a warm and firm hug as beaming, beatific smiles were sketched upon their faces. Their hearts vigorously hammering in their chests as they were pressed along. Meanwhile, the blonde's arms were thrown around her shoulders as they were clung to each other. "And I believed once I meet you in person, you will shine into my eyes even more, sweetie!"

"I-I'm glad to hear all that, ma'am." Raspy, blissful chuckle tickled the corners of her mouth as Margaret joined her. 

"You don't need to be formal at all, dear! Just call me Margaret since you know. The circumstances." Once they broke off the hug, the both oldest ladies took their time to admire one another's faces without averting their stares away. 

"Yeah, yar a mother-in-law to me." The middle-aged lady reminded herself under her breath, her naturally mauve, plumpish lips produced the reminder. 

 

\--- ******* \---

\---  _An Hour Later_ \---

 

When the Howards left the airport as they were strongly looking forward for the family dinner by being gathered on the dining table, they arrived in the apartment a quarter an hour later and spending the majority of their time on the kitchen table in logical, deeply rational conversations, besides personal and casual ones as well. 

At the moment, the former woman of the cloth was sitting against her mother-in-law as John was sitting alongside her unlike Daniel, who was seating next to his mother. Eventually the former Cardinal was actually seating in the end of the table.

The kitchen table was effortly adorned with a couple of plates with their dinner meal which was coq-au-vin, the married couple's favorite meal. A couple of glasses were embellishing the dining table as the guests and Timothy's glasses were filled with scrumptious, sinful white wine with exception of the middle-aged future mother. Fresh, lukewarm water pooled the future middle-aged mother since she was pregnant in her second trimester and the alcohol might detrimentally affect not only her health condition since she was an alcoholic recover, but also the fresh life that was living inside her. 

"So Judy, for how long have you been carrying this little precious ray of sunshine inside you?" The veteran nurse posed the question politely, meekly after sipping of her glass of white wine as it liquor seared the corners of her mouth and lacing her tongue. 

"Urm, for 4 months! It's going to be 5 months in the mid-April." The middle-aged woman retaliated as she chewed her bottom plump lip loathely. A benevolent, docile smile glowed its most vibrant nuances through her exclaimation. 

"That's wonderful! Have you ever wondered what's going to be your ray of sunshine?"

"I'm not sure, however, my guesses are telling me it's a girl." In the meantime, Daniel's caramel brown irises were darted to the former holy woman, attentively eavesdropping the both women's conversation as his host was the center of his attention and interest rather than his youngest brother's absence. Absence, which must have caused him distress, due to the fact they haven't seen each other for years. A mischievously wicked, devilish smile was swinging across the middle-aged man's lips as his orbs abruptly darkened at the wonderment ogle at his brother's wife, being bewitched by her ethereal grace and charisma.

"It could be a boy. A mini Timmy!" Meantime, the both ladies couldn't repress guffaws, setting free from their throats as they earnt promptly the rest of the horde's inquiring gawks in great bewilderment. 

"Or a mini Jude!" Anna and Timothy cried out loud as one, seconds before sipping their alcoholic beverages. 

"Whether if it's a mini Jude or Timmy, I'm definitely sure they're going to be as beautiful as their creators." John commented through an inward, jubilant giggle by pronging of his meal, moments before munching it.

"I can't agree more, John!" The former nurse said in scoffing manner. 

"J-Judy?" Daniel emitted a lisp with his firm, British accent, catching his hostess's attention in no time by shifting her honey brown orbs to the slightly younger man. 

"Oh yes, Daniel?" 

 

\---  ******* \--- 

 

When Daniel and Jude walked away from the kitchen as the mildly younger man maneuvered his hostness to have a private conversation in the bedroom, John and the former aspiring, devotional man of the cloth noted something leery behind their sibling's demeanor and by the way he asked Jude to flee the room. At first, they preferred to abide neutral unless something gravely serious and horrendous befalls Jude.

"So what do ya want exactly to talk to me in private, Daniel?" Once the Bostonian stepped inside the bedroom, whereas the younger man shut the door behind him.  What the Bostonian could feel as prejudices, resurfacing in her blizzard of thoughts and keeping her wits about her husband's older brother. 

"For heaven sake, Judy," Suddenly the embarrassing puff, surging from the top of the guest's lungs sent shivers the blonde's body of murderous embarrassment and biases, plaguing its migraine. "Don't you ever dare to call me the next time Daniel! I'm just Danny, okay?" Meanwhile, the former promiscuous jazz nightclub singer docilely, humbly bobbed her head in agreement, wedging her lips in a thoughtful, awkward purse. "Good! So I'd like to know everything how you and my brother are together for years not just as friends, but also as lovers."

"Urm, we haven't been lovers for years, first of all! W-Why is all this, Danny?" The older lady was sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed as her both hands rested on the pregnant belly, caressing it gently with her slim, long fingers. 

"I'm just curious, Judy! You seem tremendously sweet couple, but there's only one issue that unnerves me."

"What exactly? I doubt there's something wrong in my marriage with Timothy." The future mother struggled sluggishly to spell the syllables, factly, the conversation between her and her brother-in-law drastically, obnoxiously intesified within a half a minute.

 

\---  ******* \---

 

"Timmy, honey," The elder woman addressed optimistically, carelessly her youngest son as she noticed that he fled the kitchen table promptly, when premonitions inundated his train of thoughts once he acknowledged his rara avis was absent for over a few minutes. Little did he know what might has happened to her. Whether for better or worse. "Where are you going?"

"Something tells me my brother has something to do with that dubious absence of Jude!" All of a sudden, even when Timothy attempted to keep it cool on outside without showing any alludes of vexation in his demeanor and utterance, he snapped at his mother. 

"Tim is probably right, mom! Danny's ogles at Judy didn't seem sheerly innocent at all." In the interim, John opted to alleviate his mother, assuring her insistingly by patting affably her shoulder after sipping of his glass of wine. 

"Yeah by judging by the way he stared at her and," The psychologist stuttered at the thought of Daniel by the way he goggled eerily his caramel brown pools at her and Judy. It haunted her for the rest of the night. "When I and Judy had a conversation, it was a total embarrassment, to be honest!"

"I'm scared Danny's wife, Claudia, is going to find out about his suspicious demeanor especially on his journey to Rome to see his brother and Jude." Margaret added by masticating the last bite of the mouth-watering dish. 

"She will absolutely find out or we can tell her, despite there are greater chances of breaking her heart directly rather than pretending with that we're cool."

"It's better for her to hear the truth at the moment rather than pretending as if nothing has happened and then she finds out somehow, Anna!"

 

\---  *******  ---

 

"This age gap with 10 years difference between both of you." All of a sudden, the middle-aged lady was beyond baffled, when she opted to defend herself with great efforts, howsoever, the slightly younger man trapped her by straddling her legs by gripping her violently by the wrists, grasping them without letting her to move a single muscle. "That's what unnerves me, Judy! He deserves a younger woman, who's around his age and deserves his virginity, not a pathetic whore like you." In the meantime, criminal ire and disgust brewed and cooked inside the former holy woman, cusping with its zestful boiling blood in her veins as an erupting volcano. Grotesque clutch of teeth's combination in ire as a vicious hound exposed her true nature, whereas Daniel's scowl horrified the older woman. "Or rather you should be with somebody around your age. Not with a man, who could be your much younger brother. It's an abomination!"

"So as ya tell me what to do, but that's yar own problem!" When Daniel approached his face as barely an inch was dividing them as proximity, in order to lick the Bostonian's complexion as she was wriggling into his grip, she spat on his face without regretting at all. 

"Fuck ya, arsehole! Ya aren't supposed to tell me whom I should be married and how many years should be our age gap. It's not yar business at all." Once the wail boated in the bedroom, she had the opportunity to kick in the groins Daniel and meanwhile, Timothy entered in the room by storming off, dragging his older sibling, whose weakened body, agonized in soreful pain after being kicked into his groins, his whirlpool of thoughts were absolutely right. Something may has happened between Daniel and Jude especially something leery which he can't put a finger on it. "T-Timothy! I thought ya were having a dinner with yar mothar and siblings." 

"Oh, my Jude! I'm so sorry for being a bit late, but I've promised you to protect you at any cost." In the meanwhile, the former holy man seated alongside his pregnant wife, taking her into his tight, warm embrace as she clasped momentarily her timid arms as faint sniffles were muffled between their embrace. "I didn't mean to be that ignorant. At least, I'm relieved, he didn't do anything harmful to you."

"H-He questioned us about our age gap and he called me an old whore. It's damn vulgar." At the moment, Daniel's hands opted to subdue its agonizing pain between his legs, curling in a ball on the floor, shrieking in endless pain.

"No, no, no, don't cry, my rare bird! He's a nasty liar for calling you what you aren't actually." He captured her lips in a reassuring, steamy kiss, in order to calm her nerves. The British aristocrat rubbed his wife's back to reassure her without an ado. "You should rest and reflect on our ray of sunshine, instead on that asshole. Okay?"

"A-Alright!" The blonde whispered in honeyed voice as their embrace was released, while Timothy got from the bed after stroking delicately his wife's crispy, long wavy gilt hair, emboldening her sniffles to subdue urgently. 

"Good! I'll take care of everything." Timothy turned to her for last time, offering her a soothingly doting, calm smile just seconds before it was moped off his still young-looking, milky as vanilla face to confront his brother. "Daniel, enough with your games tonight!"

"But your age gap worries me and how your relationship may end sooner or later."

"I don't give a damn about our age gap. I still love this woman and you haven't got the right to touch and humiliate her in each way. Am I clear?" All of a sudden, even when Timothy was seldom insanely exasperated, permitting his voice decibels to be raised than the average, it caught his older brother off guard, imperiling him with his goose being cooked. "And Jude is going to tell me every little detail what you did to her, when you had this private conversation." He resumed his caution, baring his ivory, yet firm teeth for his mid-thirties. 

"Do whatever you want but I don't give a damn rat ass about your threat!"

"Say whatever you want, Danny! But do you know what? Your wife is going to find out and she will gladly divorce you for your abominable behaviour and deeds."

 

 

 


	5. Birth

 

\---  *******  ---

\---  _A Couple of Months Later or So_  ---

\---  _16th of August, 1967_ \---

 

The months flew as quickly as a light summer breeze as the mid-summer days were still in the heat of being not only sweltering, moreover esthetically mesmerizing with its photogenetic sunsets, faint summer breezes and the balmy, serene nights.

The former devotional woman of the cloth has altered drastically through her dynamic, unspeakably enticing and agonizing in the same time roller coaster. Not only her body was getting pudgier and bigger in its frame, in fact, the fresh life was developing and growing inside her yet, but also the morning sicknesses were no longer an issue for her.  At last but not least, the mild irritation which was flushing her cells and demeanor was accentuating her exclaimations as usually.

And shortly after the second trimester which was gradually dying with the elapsing time, the future parents have determined themselves to embellish their bedroom with a bassinett for their future baby son, besides purchasing baby clothes for boys and toys.

As the middle-aged lady was in the hall, wearing a large-sized, beige sundress that hugged her pudgy frame along with her last trimester's pregnant belly, one of her petite, milky as snow grasped the earpiece to her ear, factly, her former mentor, Mother Claudia phoned her just a few minutes ago. At the moment, the former aspiring Cardinal was watering the plants on the balcony with the water can since they necessitated abundance of water. 

It has been awhile since the elder, revered nun has phoned her protege, in order, to conversate each other for a couple of minutes only. 

"How is your ray of sunshine, Jude?" The older lady enquired with bliss, vomited in her enquiry, whereas a blossoming beaming, heavenly smile smeared across the former sister of the church's naturally mauve, luscious lips. In the meanwhile, the warmest, brightest caramel pigment shimmered her irises which were lowered on her solely free hand that was resting on the bump, feeling frequent faint baby kicks that startled her at first especially if they were haphazard ones.

"Ah, the baby is doing well!" The blonde replied with a tad stammer, curling upon her lips whilst kneading delicately the bump, emboldening her unborn infant to subdue its frantic, frequent kicks which sometimes flinched her and panicked her to bones. Her lips produced a hoarse, cheerful giggle. "I can't already wait to meet the unborn one. To hold him into my arms by hugging and kissing him."

"Aww, one day if I pay a visit, I'm eager to see him either, Jude! Have you decided how to name your little boy?"

"It's going to be either Lucas or Philipp, but I'm hesitating between these both beautiful names for the unborn handsomer." The Bostonian exclaimed in hesitation, chewing on her bottom lip, due to the tough dilemma she's going to be through with her husband when it's time to name their angel. 

"Oh! That's amazing. I think Philipp is going to be a glamorous name for your handsomer, you know." All of a sudden, the crudely incessant contractions commenced as the former licentious jazz nightclub singer dropped unintentionally the earpiece, bleating a high-pitched yelp in severe, soreful pain as she felt her knees weak, kneeling on the ground. In the interim, the phone's cord hung the sagging receiver like an icicle, verging to fall. "Jude, is everything alright?"

"Oh fucking Christ! I think it's coming." The blonde emitted a husky, uncontrollable, shrill cry in pain by clutching tightly shut her eyelids as if the violent contractions were consuming her.

In the interval, the younger man stormed off from the balcony as he left the watercan on the table, walking away from the kitchen as his impending destination was the hall to check on his wife, whose bewails were obnoxiously audible for him, keeping his wits about the forthcoming laboring. 

"Jude? My child? Is anything wrong?" The elder woman of the cloth still echoed through the earpiece which wasn't adjusted to the phone yet. In the meantime, the middle-aged lady's facial expression significantly changed. The beaming, joyful smile which once flexed her rosy-coloured, plump lips, it was wiped off as its radiance and joy ebbed out in the vacuum. The potent, recklessly recurring throbbing of her frail heart into her chest, pulsated into her ears. 

"J-Jude? Rare bird, is everything alright?" At the moment, Timothy crouched down as immense panic enveloped his flimsy heart, hammering heavily in his ribs cage as if he witnessed a crime scene, hints of a homicide taking its place.

"My water just broke down. Get out of my way, asshole!" The older lady wailed as she managed up to grip her husband's hand, in order to get from the ground, whilst her only free hand was rubbing gently the pregnant belly, encouraging it to diminish the pressure. 

Whilst the both future parents struggled, meanwhile, Mother Claudia's phone cut off as pipping tingled the former members of the clergy's sensitive ears. 

"We should go to the hospital in a jiffy! I can't leave you to give a birth to our son here. Right at our home!" The British compatriot grabbed the earpiece immediately with his solely free hand, whilst grasping the middle-aged woman's one, squeezing it, in order to alleviate her and subdue her agonizing pain. 

"Do not think I'm that daredevil to give a birth to our child in the hospital! It's high time," Jude was panting as dew of perspiration veiled her porcelain, still young-looking complexion by nibbling on the silken skin of her bottom plumpish lip. "Now! Before it's too late!" She emphasized the last word, whilst the ambulance eventually accepted Timothy's exceeding call. 

 

\---  *******  ---

\--- _A Quater an Hour or So_ \---

 

In less than a quarter an hour the once holy members of the church have already arrived in the grand, old hospital as Judy was transmitted in one of the patients' rooms, located on the first floor, due to the urgency. 

Agitation, exasperation and lackluster ire were brewing and cooking inside the Bostonian. Agitation as she wasn't patient to end the sinister madness of being in labor, subsequently welcoming with her husband their creation, made of their own flesh and blood, besides living inside her pregnant belly for almost a year. 

Exasperation and lackluster ire, due to her vicious, nonetheless beneficial pregnancy and everything that encircled her. 

Furthermore, once the blonde was transmitted in the patient's room as she was encompassed by nobody else than her husband and 2 doctors, who were only women, she laid on the bed as the older doctor was past the patient's bed, whilst her younger colleague was seating on the chair and supervising the ultrasound monitor, checking the gradual progress. 

"Is it your first time having a baby, ma'am?" The older woman posed the question seriously as a benevolently, soothingly optimistic smile zipped across her lips by looking down at her patient's sweaty, weary face.

"Y-Yes, it's!" The blonde produced a stutter through the pant, affecting the spelled syllables as Timothy was seating on the edge of the bed by her right side, taking her elvish, milky as vanilla hand into his larger, reassuringly warm, loving hand. She casted a glassy, jaded gawk at the doctors, biting her lip. 

"Do you realize how painful is going to be?"

"Yes, I do!"

"If you're really ready to go through this, I assure you it's going to be a pain in the ass. Are you ready?" 

In the meantime, the former holy woman exhaled sharply by clearing her throat as a brief pause, seconds before replying emphatically to the nurse.

"I'm ready. More than anything!" She bobbed humbly, defiantly her head in agreement as assertiveness poked her tongue tip.

"Alright then!" Meantime, the elder doctor pushed up the hem of her rigidly shapeless, ordinary patient gown up to her round knees so that to have a better access to the crowned head of the unborn child and supervising the laboring process. "Give a first push as a fresh beginning!"

"Argghhh!" The blonde bared her ivory, still firm teeth, squeezing firmly her husband's hand for additional support.

"Bravo, my rare bird! You're doing a fantastic job." The British aristocrat rubbed with his solely free hand her upper back alleviatingly, in order to the blonde to not lose any faith and encouragement with the labor, she's being through currently. An optimistically merry smile kissed his pale-pinkish lips.

"That's good, ma'am! Keep pushing!"

After a handful of pushes, the baby's head was almost crowning the middle-aged woman's slit whilst the breathless, weary pants heaved from the top of Jude's brittle lungs, surging its recurring oxygen through her breathing organs as her nostrils flared.

"I can't do it!" The former promiscuous jazz nightclub singer lowered her voice as her firm Boston accent accentuated her pessimism, cusping with realism as it predominated it. 

"Never say these ugly words, rare bird! Of course, you can do it, Jude!" Meanwhile, the former ambitious Cardinal pecked a tender, feather kiss on the top of her head, consequently crashing his berry-coloured, damp lips with hers in a brief, steamy kiss. 

"Your husband is right. Do not give up!" The younger doctor cautioned sternly, cold-bloodedly, whose dark eyes were transfixed on the ultrasound monitor.

"Jude! My Jude!" Suddenly the younger man earned promptly his wife's attention by cupping her cheek in the palm of his colossal, loving hand as their orbs met, locking up them. His chocolate brown orbs as they sheened the warmest chocolate were soothingly promising, buoyant, darted to her hazelish-brown with somberly disquiet, apprehensive ones. They vibrantly contrasted one another and it was magnetically obvious. "The doctor is,"

"I don't give a damn rat ass what the doctor just said! It's fucking wrong that I can do it." All of a sudden, the former religious woman of the cloth cut him off curtly, vexedly. Timothy's mid-sentence abided unfinished. 

"Don't talk like that! You're just scared and you've never given a birth to a baby before, besides the pregnancy is the crucial reason why you're so irritated." His long as piano keys, soft as velvet fingers traced gently, lovingly her ruddy-tinted cheek, admiring her ethereally ageless beauty, oozing of her and highlighting ideally her facial features. 

"So irritated? Oh God!" She shot him a piercing as a cupid arrow, huffing glare at his handsome, parchment face. "I hope this madness ends as quickly as possible."

"Me either, my rara avis! And that's why it's your task to push yet as the baby's coming." At the moment, he tucked a couple of stray, greasy gilt curls behind her petite ear as his pale-pinkish, damp lips encouragingly, dotingly greased her lips once again before the last pushes.

"I-I know." In the interim, she resumed with the agonizing, painful pushes without giving up as the baby's head was crowning gradually until the older nurse scooped into her secure arms the newborn one by cleaning it and swaddling it in a cotton, convenient cloth as the baby's shrill, uncontrollable blubber floated in the patient's room background. 

"It's a boy. Congratulations to both of you!" The elder doctor handed the newborn to the middle-aged mother as she scooped it in a doting, warmhearted hug.

"Aww, here ya are my tiny angel!" Jude rocked their newborn angel into her maternally protective arms, in order to embolden the infant to peter out his cries. "Yar so handsome like yar fathar." 

Eventually their nameless ray of sunshine possessed the pale as ghost skin tone, chestnut, straight hair texture and ears as his father's heritage, whereas he took after his mother's button nose, big, feline honey brown orbs, fueled with sheer love, innocence and warmness, besides her well-shaped, elegant eyebrows.

"Aww, look at him! He's undeniably beautiful baby." The both proud, content parents's irises were fixed on their unnamed baby boy in awe, admiring his endless, indisputable grace and the facial features he's inherited from his both parents. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart! I told you you can do it."

"Thank ya! I didn't expect this miracle so far." The middle-aged mother evoked out as if she was in seventh heaven, resting her head on her husband's broad, muscular shoulder. 

"Thank you for not only being part of my life with our adorable angel, but also for gracing us with it and making me the happiest man ever lived in this world!"

"I'm honored to hear all that." The Bostonian's smile bloomed yet as the nameless newborn's big hazel pools were gaping uncertainly at his parents as a slight, beatific smile honed up in the corner of his tiny lips as he felt safe and loved with them. Even more they became momentarily fond of him once he was being handed to their creators. "How about naming him?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot." Hoarse, wry chuckle tickled the corners of his mouth as the older lady joined him. "How about Philipp?"

"That's great, honey!" In the meanwhile, the once holy priest stroke gently, dotingly his wife's lion mane of greasy, old Hollywood golden tresses that perfectly framed her angelic, porcelain complexion. "Can I hold him too?"

"Is that even a question? Of course, ya can." As soon as the blonde handed Philipp to Timothy, he rocked him gingerly, affectionately into his strong arms, spending his very first moments with his son.

"Aww, look at you, sweet cupcake! Philipp Martin Howard, welcome to our family as you're an unique addition to it!"

 

\---  *******  ---

\---  _The Next Day_  ---

\---  _17th of August, 1967_  ---

 

The day after the former ecclesiatical members of the clergy successfully welcomed their new family member to the small family, Jude spent the rest of the day in the hospital, in order to take a break after the exhausting laboring. Moreover, in the wee hours of midnight, they left the hospital as they were on their way to home and they received phone calls from their inner circle, factly, congratulating them for Philipp. 

At last but not least, Philipp's birth certificate was already issued to his biological parents and his measurements. 

As the saturating sun rays dispersed through the widely opened bedroom door, bathing in gleaming sun light the room, Judy was lying on the king-sized bed as she wore nothing else than the same sun dress which she wore yesterday before fleeing to the hospital. The mid-August sun hung in the lucid, cloudless sky in Rome's sweltering afternoon.

Philipp was fed and bathed with changed garments a half an hour ago only, besides the Bostonian adored more than anything spending her leisure time with the only-day-old child. 

"Aww, look at ya, tiny cherub angel! I'm so proud of myself for delivering ya in this world." In the interval, Jude's rosy-coloured, soft as satin lips grazed his cheeks in peppering tender kisses. "Yar making yar Mommy a bloody happy woman."

All of a sudden, the former nun was caught off guard when Timothy opened the notoriously creaky bedroom door as he set a foot inside by shutting the door, approaching the bed until he seated alongside Jude. 

"Are ya free?"

"Yes, I'm." Timothy replied as he lifted up his mammoth, creamy as baby skin hand to the baby son's cheek, caressing it delicately, lightly. Meantime, his chocolate brown eyes, filled with pure, paternal love and warmness were goggled on him. "What a cutiepie!"

"Isn't he actually, is he, Timothy?"

"I can't agree more! I'm heavenly blissful for having both of you as my family."

"I bet yar family is going to be tremendously pleased to see this handsome prince once they come here back in Rome or we go eventually in London."

"For sure! I love you so much both of you, my rare bird and Sunshine!"

"I love ya much more than anything both of ya!"


	6. 5 Years

 

\---  ******* \---  
\---  _5 Years Later ---_  
 _\--- 17th of March, 1972_ \---

 

 

The years flew indeed quickly as quickly as a swarm of birds in the dying summer days. Not only Judy and Timothy have been married for 5 years as a happy wed couple, moreover their little ray of sunshine Philipp.

In the past months, Timothy found a job as an English teacher, despite his somewhat fluent Italian he has learnt through the past years with great efforts. Unlike his long-time wife, Judy prefered to stay at home by spending more spare time with her hobbies such as painting, cooking, looking after and playing with their little angel, who was already attending regularly school since at age 4.

As Jude and Timothy have mustered with Rome's enticing atmosphere and making a couple of valuable friendships, they've quickly learnt to be fluent in Italian though their struggles at times. 

At last but not least, it's been 5 years since they've been married happily with only one child. Even more the Howards have decided to visit the French capital for a handful of days by reserving a bungalow, in order to mark 5 remarkable years of their beatific wedlock. 5 remarkable years of sheer felicity. 5 years of genuine bliss as a major part of their daily lifetime, regardless the discords and brawls they had sometimes, in fact, they weren't sharing the same opinions on certain topics. A half a decade by recollecting galore of piece of memories as a family together. 

As soon as the former prayerful members of the church have arrived in Paris by going to their booked bungalow with Philipp, throughout they unpacked their baggage. Moreover, the British compatriot has determined himself to be on vacation without going to public school for a week until the week after.

In the meanwhile, the Bostonian was sitting on the folding chair by reclining as she wore classy round sunglasses, shielding her frail eyelids against the scintillating, saturating sun rays that gleamed below. Wee hints of the forthcoming spring were looming, whilst the symptoms of the ordinary winter climate were oblivious for the Parisians including its tourists. The middle-aged mother was donned in a pale red polka dot linen shirt with a handful of undone buttons as an armor on her torso, followed by charcoal black slacks and black Mary Jane, shoing her petite, brittle feet. The schooler was roaming around the bungalow's yard by chasing the butterflies as if he was a savage predator, eager to cup them with his both tiny hands.

The eloquent, elating song of the tweeting birds encircled the one-story villa on the balmy Friday. The light early spring breeze blew faintly the former nun's lion mane of glossy old Hollywood aureate tresses, piled up on her shoulders as they ideally frammed her still appealing, porcelain compexion.

"Didn't ya catch the butterfly, little angel?" Jude enquired merrily as a beaming, merry smile smeared across her naturally mauve, soft as satin lips, squinting up her shielded by its sunglasses eyes at her infant.

"Not yet. It's too fast." The young boy replied as he scurried up to the pale green butterfly as his thin lips produced a cheerful giggle.

"Oh! It looks like yar going to be a butterfly hunter." The middle-aged lady scoffed, emitting a husky, joyous chuckle as it vibrated through her throat. "Aren't ya?"

"No! I'm still undecided what I want to be in the future." Philipp said uncertainly, insecurely as his lips zipped in a pensive, assertive purse as his big hazelish-brown pools were transfixed on his crucial goal. The butterfly and to scoop it into the palms of his hands. His flimsy heart hammered vigorously into his chest as its heart beats pulsated into his sensitive ears as if he was using headphones. 

"It's okay, sweetheart! Yar still young and ya have a lot of time until adulthood to be decided what you exactly want to be actually." 

"Exactly!"

"At least, don't you have some kind of preference or liking to do anything? Anything like hobbies or activities as well?"

"Urm, let me see," Reluctant stutter kissed the little boy's lips as he halted to chase the butterfly by scurring up to the folding table, grabbing his glass of fresh, natural apple juice, consequently sipping of it since his thrist was consuming him. All of a sudden, his eyebrow elegantly quirked as he hummed through the glass of natural juice. "I like to watch you how do you cook, besides to read books for older."

"In brief, yar interested in cooking and reading books for adults, right?" In the interim, the brunette boy left the glass of juice aloof on the folding table by picking up a homemade cookie, thus munching it. 

"Mhm!" Shortly after munching the baked sweetie, Philipp bobbed humbly his head in agreement, thrumming genially. 

"At least, I'm so pleased to hear that yar having some kind of interests or hobbies that bring you a smile!"

Suddenly the front door opened as Timothy approached his wife, wearing radiance and pure glee, powdering his young-looking, parchment face once he was not only embraced by the balmy Friday that their a half a decade anniversary graced them, further, his beautiful wife and their adorable ray of sunshine. 

"Look at you, my loves!" The younger man promptly earned his wife's attention as he leant to capture her lips in a short, nevertheless, indisputably mouth-watering kiss as they temporarily shut their eyelids during the kiss. "How are you doing, my rare bird?" Meantime, his mammoth, creamy as baby skin hand lowered to her long golden wavy hair as his fingers raked and combed her dazzling gilt curls, twirling them and admiring her hair's crispy softness. 

"I'm good as I'm talking with Philipp, whilst he tried to catch a butterfly but he gave up eventually."

"That's so cute! Is he going to be a butterfly hunter?" The former devotional, aspiring holy man inquired sarcastically through an inward, guttural chuckle as Jude joined him. "Is that true, young man?" He turned momentarily to his son, who was munching a second cookie.

"I won't be a butterfly hunter, but I wish I were." Woefully the young boy nodded his head as his lips popped up suddenly.

"Then what are you interested in if you aren't good in catching butterflies then, honey?" In the interval, Timothy approached his son by stroking gently, lovingly his dark hair, darting his chocolate brown orbs, filled with sheer, paternal love, warmness and innocence to his little angel.

"In cooking and reading books for adults." Bashful, fresh pout flexed his tiny, childish lips.

"That's amazing, Philipp! At least, there's something that arouses your interest and makes you to be a keen enthusiast to be spectacular in it." Timothy retaliated optimistically by peppering his son's plump cheeks with tender, doting kisses. 

"I told him the same! The butterfly shouldn't be that big care except what keeps his enthusiasm on high level." The older lady riposted slyly by exhaling sharply then inhaling.

 

\---  *******  ---

\---  _Later Tonight_  ---

 

The evening hours already loomed on Paris's horizon as the daylight has already died in the limbo. The palish scintillating with its brilliance moon hung in the somber nocturnal sky with the hive of shimmering, wee stars, outnumbering the sole moon that was adorning it. 

When the Howards had a dinner, thereafter the married couple washed the already used, greased in filth and chunks plates, eating tools and glasses and putting Philipp to slumber into his bedroom since it was high time for him to go to sleep unlike Jude and Timothy, who could venture to stay awake even spend their romantic, lonely nights in serene insomnia. 

Once Jude and Timothy were all alone with their train of thoughts and prejudices after putting down to sleep their son, they laid on the hammock outside, snuggling as they have already drowned into one another's secure, doting arms under the sheening moonlight. 

"It's unbelievable it's been 5 years since our marriage and we're back in Paris again." The middle-aged woman evoked out in honeyed, seductive voice as her halo ringlet of sleek aureate tresses were ruffled around her, hence, shaping a hallowed halo. 

"And that's where the French romance begun." In the meanwhile, the former priest muffled a soft whisper, tuckling a couple of stray glossy curls behind her petite ear as his fingers traced gently her jawline, admiring her enchanting facial features. 

"What horseshit, darling! Our romance began much earlier and the honeymoon just granted us bonus elating experience." Meanwhile, the former sister of the church slapped affably, mischievously his broad, muscular shoulder as they both burst out laughing. 

"I can't agree more!" When their laughs subdued in the background, all of a sudden Timothy cupped his wife's cheeks in the palms of his amusingly warm, smooth hands as it caught her attention in no time by turning to face him with a radiant as the moonlight's brilliance, blissful as a child smile, cradling her rosy-coloured, plumpish lips. "Jude," He whispered softly her name.

"My Timothy,"

"Jude, my rara avis, I'd like to thank you not only for being my first ever woman, whose my first time was totally worth and you graced both of us with our precious angel Philipp," The older lady molted at the kindhearted words of her husband as she chewed on her bottom plump lip. "But also being part of my life more than just for 5 years with that wedlock. You make the happiest man in this world!"

"I'd be the one who's rather tremendously grateful from you for making me more blissful with every passing day and being the essential reason why I'm smiling."

"That's my main goal!" At the moment, his thumb brushed genially her bottom lip as their grins' shimmers danced under the moonlight, coruscated vibrantly with its pale light. "Your smile is one of my main goals to achieve."

"And yours too!"

In the meantime, their lips crashed in a feather, sultry kiss as Judy's arms were thrown around his upper back by shutting tightly their eyelids without thinking twice to open them unless they broke off the kiss. They were clung to each other as their essences mingled. As their kisses progressed, they became ferociously aggressive as their wet, berry-coloured tongues commenced dueling against each other until the younger man's won its domination, thus plugging it inside her mouth by deepening the kiss into a French one. 

Afterwards they broke off the kiss as their faces withdrew hardly with an approximate inch, taking their time to admire each other's bewitching, charming facial features as their eyes fluttered open at last. 

"I love you very much, sweetie!"

"I love you more than anything, my rare bird!"

 

 

_**THE END** _

 

 

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everybody especially the enthusiasts, who're incessantly aware of my story updates by taking their time to read, vote even comment the chapters that has impressed them the most.**

**I genuinely appreciate your continuous support even if this story was not only short, but also slightly sloppy especially the ending, itself. Nonetheless, I tried my best to please you with the ending soon rather than postponing to update it whether once a week or otherwise whenever my motivation sparks up!**

**At last but not least, there are upcoming future book projects of mine, besides I will currently focus on Wings of Light and the one-shot series unless whether a long or a short story project pops up eventually into my mind.**

 

**Alex xoxo♡✝**

 


End file.
